


First Meeting

by Emanemmy12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanemmy12/pseuds/Emanemmy12
Summary: Just my idea of how Non and Astra first met. Also a little on Astra and Alura interacting as teenagers.





	

They stood side by side by the floor of moving adults. The dance floor was always the place where they liked to stay. One day it would be them on there. Tonight they were almost indistinguishable. It was an important dinner party. There were people from the other houses, more powerful ones, and other important people. Their mother insisted that if they were going to entertain then Astra couldn’t wear black. Not tonight. She missed the color that she wrapped herself in, the comfort of being different, unique had been taken from her once again. Alura, as if she knew the thoughts that were running in her twin’s mind, reached up, touching a hand to the small of her back. Astra returned the gesture and both of them sighed, taking comfort in the familiar weight and warmth of their hands. Neither of them liked events like this. The stares were hard to miss and it made them feel like freaks. 

Alura leaned over and whispered in Astra’s ear. “Do you think that Zor-El is here somewhere?” She had been talking about her betrothed ever since they’d met in school. Alura was lucky. They had met years ago and were the same age. Personally, Astra thought he was a little bit flakey, but even she couldn’t deny how fitted to the science guild he was. He was the type of man who was only focused on the things that interested him, barely getting by in the other subjects but everyone knew he was the best in their year to ask about chemistry or genetics. Somehow, his interest had made it’s way to Alura. He’d noted her and Astra couldn’t stop herself from feeling jealous. He’d never mistaken her for Alura. His eyes always seemed to fall to Alura and she would smile. Then they’d both turn away from each other, faint blushes on their cheeks. As happy as she was for her twin, Astra hated that one day he would be the one to take Alura away from her. He’d never be able to keep Alura as safe as she could, that much Astra knew. But still, she never wanted her twin to be without love. So she had kept her thoughts to herself. 

“I don’t know,” she returned. “I would assume so, so you’re probably in luck. But you get to see him every day at school. I haven’t even seen Non besides pictures.” 

Alura giggled, the idea of maybe getting to see Zor-El making her giddy enough not to notice the resentment in Astra’s voice. But then she grew a little more serious. “You never know, Astra, he could be here. True, his family doesn’t have a last name, but with the services that his parents did and his betrothal to you, I think it wouldn’t be unlikely.” Alura wanted Astra to have the same kind of happiness that she did and she gave a hopeful smile at her sister. “You never know.” 

Astra sighed and turned back to look at the dance floor. “You know that I’m not as lucky as you are. I don’t think I’ll ever get to meet him until we get married.” Alura shook her head, but she didn’t have anything else to say to it. They both knew that Non was much older than them and already following in his parents footsteps of being in the military. He’d done well from himself, apparently, but no one really paused to give them answers. “But thank you,” Astra added after a while. She did appreciate Alura’s seemingly endless optimism. They continued to stand and watch for a few more moments. Then the music ended and the crowd dispersed while they waited for the next set to begin. 

They were about to turn and move away, to find something else of amusement, but then Alura spotted someone and tugged on Astra’s arm. “Astra…” she whispered out. “He’s here.” 

“Well go dance with him then. The music should be back on soon,” Astra said, trying not to sound too sad about it. 

“No, not Zor-El. It’s Non!” 

Shocked, Astra turned in the direction that Alura had tried to turn her in. There he was. The expression on his face was just as serious as in the pictures and he was talking to someone who Astra was fairly sure was a General. She never paid attention to those things anyways. But then he was turning and the expression changed to one of shock for a moment then he smiled. Astra felt her heart start to pound and she gripped Alura’s arm tightly. “What if he comes over here?” she asked. She turned, looking Alura up and down, checking in the most perfect mirror to make sure that she looked alright. 

Alura laughed and she shook her head. “Then you get to talk to him.” Astra swallowed and nodded. Together, they both turned back and easily fell in side by side. This was the test. They knew that there was nothing that would really make them seem different appearance wise. Hands fell to the side and they both watched as it seemed that Non decided to come to them. Astra could feel herself getting even more nervous and she had to take a deep breath, knowing that nerves would only give them away. His smile was nice and the broadness of his shoulders was much different than the wiry boyish frame of Zor-El. Already Astra found herself captivated by how he looked. There was something there that made her want to just let herself be taken care of for once. 

When he reached them, almost immediately he turned to Astra and nodded. “I think it’s about time that we met, Astra.” Then he nodded at Alura. “And you, Alura.” 

Both of the twins smiled and Alura not so subtly pushed Astra forward. “Well met, Non. I think I’m going to look for Zor-El. I’ll see you later.” With that, she turned, leaving Astra. She swallowed and looked at Non, unsure of really what to say. Here he was, finally. She was close to his height, still growing, but unlike him, Astra still carried the uncoordinated appearance of youth. Non had lost the childish appearance of a boy and he held himself with the same stiffness that most in the military guild did. She wondered what it would take to act like that. Even with the disagreements she had with Alura and her family, Astra could imagine holding herself like that in front of them. She’d never be able to keep secrets like the military guild could. Maybe if she knew it would keep Alura safe. But Astra eventually did tell her everything. They always would. 

He let out a low chuckle and shook his head. “I see I got the quiet one. But that’s alright,” he said quickly when he saw Astra’s blush. Non held out his hand and tilted his head to the dance floor. “Would you rather dance instead of stand here awkwardly? I do want to get to know you and the music should be starting soon.” 

Astra cleared her throat and nodded. Then she realized it was more of her not talking and she grew even redder. “I’d like that, thank you.” With that she reached out, placing her hand in his. It was so much larger than hers, but it was warm. It wasn’t soft, but the strength under it made her smile. They reached the floor and he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, pulling her close. She let out a small gasp, but then placed her hand on his shoulder. Just because she’d never done this before, Astra wasn’t going to back down. They were close enough that she could feel just how strong he was and her fingers brushed the fabric softly, trying to determine just how broad his shoulders actually were. For once, her mind was occupied with something other than how other people would see her or Alura and she didn’t even notice the adults that turned to whisper. “I’ve, um, I haven’t done this before. I’m pretty sure I know what to do, but I’m sorry in advance if I step on your feet.” 

Non smiled and Astra felt her whole heart light up. It was directed at her and only to her and Astra wanted it that way forever. He hadn’t even looked at Alura before, though she looked exactly the same. “Just follow my lead.” The words were warm and Astra nodded. 

For the rest of the song they danced and eventually once they parted, Non took her hand, bringing it to his lips and just brushed them against her knuckles before turning to leave. Her hand held still for a moment, but then Astra brought it to her chest where she could feel her heart racing. It had been everything that she had dreamed of. Finally, she had something, someone, who was hers as much as she was his. Astra wanted to run after him and say thank you, something, or anything that would make him stay. But she knew that she’d only just embarrass herself more and they’d be able to talk much more once they renewed the betrothal. That would be happening next month. Astra had been dreading it, but now it felt like hope. She glanced around to make sure no one was looking and then she brought her hand to her lips, placing them where his had been. Astra didn’t care that he wasn’t from a noble house. That was how a prince was supposed to act. She turned and made her way back to the party. Hopefully she’d be able to find Alura and she wouldn’t be too busy with Zor-El. Astra had to tell her.


End file.
